


washed in sunshine

by Oakplank



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George talks in his sleep, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with too much plot, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap karls husband, Sapnap the best friend, Sapnap the third wheel, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut Optional, They were room mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a dash of Karl Jacobs, because I am in love with him, clingy dream, dream snores, porn? what porn, so so soft, they both just take care of eachother, very explicate smut actually, very warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakplank/pseuds/Oakplank
Summary: title changed, as this is so much longer then just chapter one I'm so sorry. (formerly sometimes angels snore)George has just moved into Dream and Sapnap's house, and they've been a bit clingy. Not that George can complain, though, he doesn't know what to think when the two boys climb into bed with him.alternately, Georges first night with the boys, and then a fic ensues.content warnings (let me know if I missed any)language, seggs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), but that's just platonically
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. sometimes angels snore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic, please forgive me. 
> 
> will of course be removed if the content creators change their stance on fics.
> 
> enjoy, perhaps?

Dream let out a particularly audible snore, Karl instantly giggled at the odd noise he had heard through the call.

"What was that?"

George felt his face grow slightly hotter as he tried to laugh back. He was sitting in his new bed, and slumbering rather loudly next to him was Dream himself.

"Just Dream, he fell asleep a little while ago," George smiled at the sound of Dream's name on his tongue.

He watched the man next to him in wonder. Dream was a mess of long gangly limbs and long dirty blond hair, hair which was much longer then George had thought it would be. George wanted to reach out and twirl the strands of Dreams hair between his fingers, it was a ruffled mess pushed against George's pillow, falling out of its already formerly messy bun. 

George thought about how soft it might be. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch it. . .

But he didn't. 

George sat cautiously near Dream, Sapnap lay curled at the end of the bed like a dog. He too had long since fallen asleep. 

Dream slept recklessly. Wrapping himself up, attempting to hog all the blankets. George mostly let him. Sitting under only the comforter, far too nervous to touch either of his best friends.

Nervous that with every casual touch, they might disappear, disintegrating around his finger tips like they did in his dreams. Nervous that upon their meeting, they might not be real at all.

As George watched the gentle, and occasionally very un-gentle, rhythm of Dreams breathing, he couldn't help but stare at the freckles that lightly graced the tan skin across Dreams nose and cheek bones. 

Dream almost looked handsome, almost, until he let out another loud open mouth shore.

Karl's giggles filled the call once again, snuffing out and surrounding George's thoughts through his headphones. 

He couldn't help but smile at his friends stupid laugh that he loved so much.

"So, you're sleeping with Dream then?" Karl playfully teased after recomposing himself.

"Thought all that flirting was a joke, George?" Karl teased further, the smile in his voice evident.

George felt himself blushing, unable to hide his own smile through his response, "Sapnap's here too, idiot."

"Great now you're sleeping with my man? With my husband, really Georgie? First you meet him before I do and now you're a homewrecker?"

George stifled a laugh, concerned that he might wake one of the sleeping boys.

"But for serious Gogs, you're sleeping with Dream?"

"Not really, they both just crawled in here with me." 

George felt his heart beat nervously in his chest, as Dream snored once more.

"They haven't given me much space since I got here really," George wanted to cringe at the hint of fondness in his voice.

George thought once more about reaching out to touch Dream, confirm the reality of the situation. . .

But once again he did not.

Sitting with his hand held tightly around the phone in his lap. Clinging to the familiar device.

"I don't blame them of course. It feels surreal. I don't want him out of my sights either."

George spoke softly, unaware of his mistake.

Karl responded quitely, saying something George's mind did not care enough to decode.

George let himself breathe, correcting his posture, relaxing himself. He leaned against the headboard, hands still pointedly resting in his lap.

He exhaled quietly, letting his thoughts escape his mouth once more. Uncaring of what Karl might say, knowing that he wouldn't be judged.

"He said he wanted to listen to me talk."

He looked over his friend's face once more, his stare raking over each curve and wrinkle in Dreams sleepy face. Every freckle, every hair, every single detail. George wanted to drink in everything he could of Dream, to preserve him in his mind forever.

"He told me, he told me that it's weird to hear me in real life."

He let the words fall out of his mouth, willing them to sound like they meant nothing. Just a funny thing Dream had told him.

No big deal.

Like he hadn't thought about the meaning behind Dreams words, over and over, until he had memorized the way Dream had said them, hadnt picked apart the cadence and notes in which Dream had admitted it to him before he had crawled into bed beside him.

"He said he just wanted to fall asleep to it. . ."

Maybe it was the same for Dream, surreal. Maybe Dream too had to convince himself George was real.

George's mind drifted.

"Is it weird?"

Karl asked, his question pulling George out of his little world.

"being around them in real life?"

Karl's quiet tone guiding George out of his own thoughts much more gently now.

"Yeah, it's weird."

George thought, choosing his words carefully.

"Not uncomfortable of course, But very odd."

George swallowed, moving his fingers along the sides of his phone.

"I guess it's hard to always remember that you guys are real."

Karl sighed with a feeling George could only interpret as understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. That's how it was with Alex. but you guys have known each other for years, that's gotta be something bigger."

"It doesn't feel big, ya know,” George paused biting his lip, unsure if that was the whole truth.

“In my head I know it's big, but. . .”

Karl was easy to talk to, to tell the truth to. He dripped with understanding and was always careful and considerate with his words around George.

George appreciated it.

"I guess it just hasn't hit me yet. Maybe tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

George's thoughts echoed his own words back at him as he watched his friends sleep.

"Hey, we're in the same time zone now, Georgie."

George picked up his phone, the screen flashing brightly in the poorly lit room.

"Yeah we are I guess," George glanced at the time on his phone, realizing that it was in fact far too late for Karl to be up, he let himself laugh quietly.

"Karl, it's way past your bedtime."

"Ugggh, it's fine dad," Karls smile filled his voice, "I'll just drink another monster or sumthin, I'm probably gonna call Quackity after this."

"Don't you dare." George warns, smiling.

"Drink an energy drink that is, call Quackity of course.''

Despite his almost joking response, George navigates the discord app quietly, sending a dm to Quackity to make sure their friend would be taken care of.

"Alright, I shouldn't hold you up too much longer then," George adds.

Quackity responded quickly, promising to make sure Karl gets dinner and goes to bed at least early in the morning.

"Alright, give my husband a kiss goodnight for me?"

"Ew. Goodnight, Karl."

Karls laugh rings through the call one last time before he can respond, "Goodnight, George."

George hears the familiar ping of Karl disconnecting from the call. He feels himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

He was alone, again, he told himself, until a loud snore ripped that thought away from him.

Because he wasn't alone. He didn't have to be anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short intro chapter, thank you for reading <3


	2. Sun beams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George cannot sleep dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even shorter chapter, pog? they will get longer im sure.

George tried to rest sitting against the headboard. He wanted nothing more than to let his friends continue to sleep. 

However, the giant (or at least giant to George) that was Dream took up a full half of Georges queen, and he was creeping precariously close to George's side of the bed.

George thought if only he could lay down, balance on the edge of the mattress maybe he could sleep, if he was lucky he wouldn't wake up on the cold hard floor in the morning. But alas, Georges hopes for comfort were crushed when Sapnaps hunched figure stretched itself out and ate away at the last of Georges leg room.

He sighed accepting defeat and leaned over to the night stand, plugging in his phone.

The last bit of hope, a hope that George himself hadn't even noticed he had, was taken from him as he leaned over. Dreams unconscious body made a play to wrap the rest of Georges comforter around himself. Leaving George, who was in just his shorts and sweatshirt, to fend for himself against the ever present AC, which was always pumping cold through the house. Dream had always liked it cold.

George thought about stealing the blanket back, but looking at the blond snuggled up in the warm blankets, there was no chance George could do it to him.

He was in for a long and painful night, George thought to himself.

A loud snore from Dream punctuated the thought.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, figuring he'd give Sapnap enough space, should he choose, to unconsciously fight a battle for one of his blankets. Wrapping his arms around his shins, George let his head lean back against the hard wooden bed frame once more.

And though George was uncomfortable, and he was tired, and he was cold, he harbored no anger towards the sleeping boys hogging his bed. 

He was happy they were here, with him. He was happy to be, for the first time, truly not alone.

George understood he could always pick himself up and walk to the couch or even one of his new roommates beds, they would understand of course, as they were currently sleeping in his, but he didn't. He stayed put. 

Listening to the variance in Dreams snores. Trying to sort out a pattern, if there was one.

He stayed there listening with his eyes resting all night. 

His neck and back ached as he saw through closed eyes the way the room began to lighten.

He sat there still, listening to the quiet noises of the morning in the unfamiliar place.

Learning the patterns of the new bird noises he would hear every morning, from now on. Listening to the quiet sound of the palm trees outside his window. Listened to the hum of the electrical outlets, the soft rattle of the AC. He listened to it all. 

Taking in his new life, letting it settle into his mind, into his bones, into his soul. Until the sun began to spill into the room. Slipping quietly through the slits in his blinds and falling across his face.

George felt a lot of things in that moment, He felt achy and tired, but mostly in the early morning sun, as he finally pried his tired eyes open, rubbing them until he saw stars, he felt warmth. 

He felt warmth at the sight of his friends dozing, at long last, quietly, bathed in stripes of sunlight. Proof that it was, after all, real.

They were there next to George.

George looked over at Dream, who had finally flipped himself onto his side, hugging one of George's pillows, silently sleeping. 

George watched his slow breathing in the morning light, he let his eyes drifted to the hair that covered Dreams face. His Sandy blond hair looked pure in the sunlight, catching the beams and letting the light wrap around each strand. Surrounding dream in a halo of gold.

Dream didn't just look handsome, he looked beautiful.

Before George could stop himself his hand slowly lifted from where it rested around his elbow, and reached over to Dream. 

Lightly his fingers parted Dreams hair, moving it delicately away from his face. George felt as if he was in the presence of an angel, the way Dreams gentle dusting of freckles looked in the sun.

He brushed the hair behind dreams ear. Feeling the softness of the silk-like gold.

George let himself touch Dream, and what George had discovered upon doing so, was that Dream was real.

He was actually real.

George carefully leaned over to the top of Dream's head. Lightly he kissed the golden hair, allowing his lungs to fill with the smell of Dreams shampoo. 

George exhaled as he moved away from Dream, nearly yelping when he finally opened his eyes and saw Sapnap watching him.

The same hand that had touched Dream now clung to the fabric covering Georges heart as he felt it beating quickly in his chest.

Sapnaps smiled at him in response. Moving slightly, the boy propped his head up on his hand, he held a finger up to his lips. 

George nodded, feeling his face flush at being caught in his private moment, washed in a soft and warm golden light, ment only for him.

Sapnap lifted himself off the end of the mattress, mouthing the word 'breakfast' before quietly leaving the room.

George exhaled silently. Allowing his achy bones to stretch out for the first time in many many long hours. His knees and ankles cried out with relife and thanks, popping loudly. A cramp in George's calf caused him to gasp loudly.

George tensed as Dream shifted slightly at the sound.

After a beat of silence from the sleeping body beside George, he continued to settle into the mattress. Shifting onto his side, turning his back to Dream, shivering slightly at his now spread out body heat.

He allowed himself to close his eyes once more.

"You cold?"

George's eyes shot open. 

Dream's voice was low and scratchy from his night of snoring and sleeping with his mouth open. The grit in the already familiar sound sent shivers down Georges back. 

His breath hitched as he turned himself around to face Dream.

He met Dreams eyes only to realize that by rolling over he had become far closer then he intended to be.

Face to face with Dream, he noticed a strand of gold stray in front of Dream's eyes. His hand nervously moved to fix it tucking the hair gently behind Dreams ear.

His eyes caught on Dreams again. In the sunlight Dreams eyes changed from a dark looking hazel, to a beautiful gray, rimmed with a soft green. They caught Georges mind in their deep black pools, which were far too big for the morning sun. 

Dream eyes stared back at George’s, leaving him breathless. . .

"George?"

George felt himself open his mouth, but was left grasping at words, unsure of what to say in his tired state, mind filled with the sound of Dreams voice. 

He wanted to drown in it.

His heart panged unevenly in his chest.

George's witty response about Dreams blanket hogging flew out of his mind, he was left with only one option. . .

"Huh?"

George wanted to implode right then and there. His own voice was rough from talking to Karl, but not like Dreams, not a low grumble, much more horse and concerning than hot.

"I asked if you were cold, idiot. You're shivering."

George felt his face betray him cracking into a small smile.

All he could manage was a nod.

Dream chuckled lowly, opening his arm to lift the blankets that were pulled around him.

George furrowed his brow in question, an unspoken question, but a question Dream answered none the less.

"Turn around, dumbass. I'm going to cuddle you." Dream laughed.

George knew that despite the demanding tone Dream had used it was not a demand at all, George knew he had the option to turn around or not. 

To accept his friend's offer or just ask for a blanket.

He wanted to weigh the options in his head carefully. But he was much too tired and the AC was much too strong.

So he rolled back over and allowed Dream to pull him in by the hips. Spooning George gently, leaving a space for George to close should he choose to. Dream slowly lowered the blankets that he had stolen, over George. Wrapping an arm around his waist.

George held his breath as Dream shifted around him. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Relax, George, it's okay. I promise."

Because George trusted Dream, he allowed himself to finally relax. Shuffling his back against Dream's chest. Making contact.

Allowing himself to be held by his friend.

Reaching his hand out of the covers George held Dreams strong arm to his chest. Keeping them both close. A physical reminder, a promise that Dream wouldn't leave. George closed his eyes for the last time that night. Drifting off to sleep next to Dream.


	3. Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally gets some sleep.

Dream slept through the night holding tightly to a pillow that he had thought, hoped, in his unconscious state, might be George.

He had buried his face in the scent that he had recently learned was George's. Snuggling into what he wanted so badly to be his friends chest, Dream held the pillow tightly. Dreaming that maybe it really was the boy he knew had to still be next to him.

He slept like that, holding on to the soft fabric, until he heard the quiet noise of the real boy moving next to him.

Dreams eyes slowly opened as George settled onto his side, facing away from him. 

Dream watched through squinted eyes in wonder as the fabric of George's oversized hoodie bunched up at the bottom exposing a sliver of pale skin. Dream wanted to touch him. Hold him gently.

He watched the british boy breathing beside him. Watching the slow rhythm until he noticed the small shivers between each breath.

in his groggy state, Dream did his best to assess the situation, regret raced through his mjnd as he came to realize what had happend last night. He had stolen all the blankets. 

Dream felt his chest swell with guilt, watching George shiver once more before he could manage the words, "You cold?"

Dream cringed at the sound, watching as George froze, his voice felt wrough when he had wanted it to be soft. 

Dream let the silence push his guilt down into an undeniably deep pool in his stomach.

Dream watched as George rolled over, noticing the light circles under Georges eyes, the way sleep ate away at his appearance. Dream felt bad for waking George, wanting nothing more than to take care of the boy beside him, the boy who had clearly not slept much, if at all.

Noticing how close they had become, Dream felt himself growing self conscious of what had to be his truly rank morning breath. 

George's eyes moved sleepily across his face. Dream wanted to look away.

A stray hair fell in front of his eyes, but before Dream could push it away himself, George's delicate hand and long beautiful fingers slowly, and with ease, moved it behind his ear.

George moved with such steady hands, touching him as if it was nothing, but Dream knew George, he knew that maybe, if the boy beside him had been more awake, he wouldn't have been brave enough to actually touch him. 

George must have been very tired.

Dream felt his face flood with a fire of embarrassment and guilt. 

He cursed his poor composure as he caught Georges beautiful brown eyes.

Dream felt himself falling into the dark beautiful pools of honey. He felt himself drowning.

"George." He breathed, hearing his own words as if they were spoken by some one else, filled with some form of lust he prayed he had hid enough for the brown eyed boy not to notice.

"Huh?"

George smiled back at him. Dream felt his guilt replace itself with warmth.

George was oblivious at the best of times, Dream let himself relax, knowing his friend wouldnt be in his right mind enough to read into anything Dream pulled.

So now he was holding George in his arms. George, not just George's stupid pillow. The real breathing George. Sharing his space, for real this time.

He felt the older boy holding his breath. In attempt to remind George he was safe, Dream whispered, voice rumbling with sleep,

"Relax, George, it's okay. I promise"

And it was, it was okay. More than okay.

George seemed to believe his promise. Closing the space between them as he shuffled back into the blond. Dream moved his arm around George, holding him gently, allowing him the ability to pull away, but George did not move away. Instead Dream felt long and delicate fingers wrap themselves around his forearm. Georges grasp left butterflies in Dreams stomach, pulling them impossibly closer.

Dream nuzzled his face into the dark brown hair of the boy next to him, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Feeling the warmth of the other boy Dream let his eyes close listening for the subtle breathing pattern he knew this time it was really George.

It wasn't long until Dream had realized George had fallen asleep. 

He had no way of knowing George had not gotten any rest that night, he also had no way of knowing how long George would be out. But he knew he would not move until the brunette awoke once more.

Dream heard the floorboards creak and though he wanted to, he dared not move his head to glance behind him. However, the noise would not remain a mystery for long, as he heard the small and familiar pitter patter of cat paws on the wood floor.

Patches gracefully jumped onto George's bed only a moment later. Curiously moving towards the two figures. 

Her head bounced as she cautiously smelled the scene. Assessing the situation fully.

Patches took her time before deciding to settle among the blankets, against George. Dream watched the usually shy creature with curiosity.

She didn't usually hang around strangers like this.

"Are you kidding me?"

He heard Sapnap’s voice from just beyond the door. Dream went to shush his best friend, but quickly realized that it would only do more damage to the boy he wished to keep happily sleeping.

"She really just did that?" Sapnap laughed quietly.

"What's so good about George?" He asked the cat as he quietly walked toward the bed, finally catching Dreams eyes. 

Dream glared at him glancing dramatically to back down at the top of George’s head.

Sapnap let out a small huff. Putting something that smelled like toast on the night stand behind Dream.

Dream was grateful for his friend's disinterest in the quiet room with the sleeping boy, as he listened to Sapnap walk away. Listening to the familiar creak in the door frame.

He laid there, laid until the arm Georges head was laying on went numb and his back went achy and his stomach rumbled loudly. It had been hours of watching George's restful breathing, and Dreams toast was surely cold.

Dream slowly plotted to move away from George in order to scarf down the food and return to him just as quickly, but as he gently shifted his hips away from George, he heard something.

At first he couldn't be sure the sound he heard came from George, but then the boy spoke again.

"Dream."

It was all he said.

Dream watched Georges breathing with curiosity, far too slow to be awake.

"Dream."

George said it again. Quiet and soft. Like a word that had caught itself in an exhale. An afterthought. A secret.

Dream realized that George was sleep talking. 

Saying his name,

In his sleep.

And to Dream that could only mean one thing,

It meant that George was dreaming of him. 

The hungry feeling in his stomach was replaced with butterflies all over again. Dream did not make a play for the toast again. Instead he held George close, and patiently waited for him to wake up.


	4. idiot <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so maybe George has a huge crush on Dream... maybe.

George woke up early in the afternoon. He felt his body being surrounded with warmth. His mind was groggy and he felt odd waking up in what he knew was his new room. As the fuzziness left the edges of his mind he was reminded of where, or rather who, the surround warmth was coming from.

His breath hitched as he realized he felt an arm around him holding him tightly.

It stopped all together when he heard Dream's voice from behind him.

"Are you awake yet?"

George made to move away from Dream, but Dream held him to his chest tightly.

The blond seemed to realize his mistake in holding on so tightly and he let go, allowing George to escape. Scooting himself away from Dream into the cold air of the room George sat up on the bed feeling alarmed.

He looked over at Dream with wide eyes.

Had he really let himself be held by Dream like that? Had he really done that? Dream smiled at him, holding back a laugh.

"It's okay, dude, you were cold."

George felt his heart ache.  
"I wouldn't have been cold if you hadn't stolen all the blankets," George tried to fill his words with humor instead of worry.

Dream laughed back, signaling George's success, or maybe Dream's kindness.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope I didn't snore too."

George let out a tight and loud "ha!"

"You snored so loud, Karl could hear it through my headphones."

Dream wheezed quietly moving off the other side of the bed, standing up.

Dream grabbed something off the side table next to him, a plate with two pieces of buttered toast on it, and moved to offer it to George.

"It’s probably cold now, but you need to eat, if you want something else I'll make it for you."

George avoided the taller boy's gaze, accepting the cold toast.

He was in fact very hungry. He watched Dream move out of the room in wonder. How could Dream be so chill about what had happened? How did it happen at all?

As George moved to follow him eating his toast over his plate, he began to recall the events of last night.

He felt his body weighed with sleep achy with each step he made behind Dream, following the other towards the kitchen. Passing Sanap in the living room, George paused.

Making eye contact with his friend, a rush of embarrassment filled his head. He stood in front of Sapnap who was drinking something from a mug and had formerly been watching tv, turned and looked at him with suspicion.

George waited for Sapnap to say something as he took another bite of his cold toast.

The sound of something crashing came from the kitchen letting the other roommates know they were in fact alone.

George looked at Sapnap.

And Sapnap looked back at him.

They stared at each other.

Not breaking eye contact until Sapnap raised a pointed eyebrow at George, causing the tension in Georges stomach to crack and he could help but stifle the laugh that threatened to break his composure. Sapnap giggles pushed George over the edge and the room filled with an awkward laughter. Dream emerged from the kitchen smiling widely.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Dream asked settling next to Sapnap, crossing his legs on the coach, with a bowl of cereal in his lap. George smiled down at him, still awkwardly hovering in the doorway.

Sapnap giggled some more, "none of your business, Dream."

Dream laughed back.

"Whatever, Nick." Dream said through a wide smile.

George snorted as he took his final bite of the toast. He lowered the plate away from his face, the movement catching Dreams eye.

"Come sit down, idiot."

George laughed nervously once again, begging to assess the situation.

Both boys were sitting on the only couch in the living room, casually watching some cartoon. Both sat next to the other, neither one had left enough space next to them for George to sit.

He thought about sitting on an arm of the couch, or maybe the floor, he thought about telling them to scoot over, or leaving altogether. He thought about his limited options. His brows tensed with worry.

Dream seemed to once again read his mind, as he told Sapnap to scoot over, Dream himself scooting to the side. Both making room enough for George to sit between them. Dream smiled at him patting the cushion.

"Come over and sit down you idiot."

George smiled and walked over practically falling into the seat with an exhausted groan.

"Why do you keep calling me an idiot?"

George asked through a smile, not minding the name, just wondering aloud.

"Because, George, you might be one of the smartest people I know, but you're also an idiot sometimes." Dream said sincerely without ill intent.

Sapnap chuckled in agreement.

George turned his eyes from the tv, facing Dream, taking in the blonds side profile. Breathing unevenly, George sat there, not asking another question. Just waiting for Dream, who George knew always had something to say, to say something.

George almost laughed as he watched Dream shift in his seat to meet him eye to eye, nervously parting his lips to add something. Predictable.

"It's not to be mean, Georgie, I promise."

George bit his lip in contemplation, Pretending it wasn't to hide his smile.

"It's not, George, I promise."

George squinted at the angel sitting next to him. Debating his words. Finally, he nodded, accepting Dream's promise.

"Whatever, clay." George smirked.

Dreams lips parted, in a moment of. . . shock? before he could correct them into a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop flirting." Sapnap said from behind George.

"Shut up Nick." Dream and George shot back in unison.

Sapnap laughed at the two of them as George settled his eyes back on to the tv. Resting his head into the couch cushion.

They watched TV in relative silence until George's eyes felt too heavy to hold up any longer. He let himself close them. Staying somewhere in between the states of consciousness.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

George heard Sapnaps voice filter through the dizzy darkness. Anchoring him in reality. He was awake but he kept his eyes close. Listening.

"What do you mean?"

He heard Dream’s quiet voice respond.

"Alright, so, that's a no then."

George felt Sapnap shift back against the couch.

"He was cold, Sap."

George heard Sapnaps laughter but Dream remained silent. George stayed still, he continued to listen.

"He talks in his sleep, ya know?"

George's heart stalled in his chest all over again. He did?

"Dude," Sapnap started, but Dream cut him off.

"Do you want to know what he said?"

Sapnaps silence filled the room. He took a deep breath, before finally replying.

"Okay yeah, fine. What did he say?"

"'Dream.'"

Dream?

"'Dream'?"

"Yeah, just 'Dream'. My name. He was dreaming about me Sap."

Shit. Shit shit shit. Shit. George's mind clung to the feeling of panic. He shouldn't be listening.

"Dream, he, your name is a word. He could have meant the word. He was literally dreaming, dude. You shouldn't read into it."

Thank god for Sapnap. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"What if he likes me Sapnap?"

Shitshitshitshitshit shit.

George didn't want to like Dream. He didn't want to have feelings, let alone for Dream. Dream who he had known for what felt like his whole life. Dream who was his best friend. Dream who he lived with now. Dream who was as unavoidable as the butterflies in his stomach.  
And most of all what George did not want, was for Dream to know that he did, in fact, like him.

Shit.

What if Sapnap decided to tell Dream about what he had seen that morning? What if he already had told Dream? What had George missed in his groggy state?

George was beginning to panic.

George snapped his head up. Pretending to yawn into his hand. He pulled up his hood, in an attempt to cover what had to be his extremely flushed face.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sapnap smiled at him. "Didn't sleep good last night?"

George tried to force ease into his words.

"Didn't sleep at all, holy shit I need to brush my teeth." George said smelling his own breath.

"Me too, I'll join you." Dream said standing up, extending a hand to George.

George pretended not to see it, keeping his hands buried defiantly in his pockets.

They walked back down the hall into the bathroom. The two men lazily brushed their teeth, while one attempted to catch the others eye in the mirror, and the other pointedly avoided it.

After Dream, George went to spit out the toothpaste. But as he leaned over the sink he made the mistake of glancing into the mirror, catching Dream staring at his. . .

George was imagining things. There was no way, he wasn't. . .

There was no way Dream, his friend, was actually staring at his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye thanks for the kudos, they are very appreciated! hope you all are well.
> 
> I've decided I'm okay with short chapters.


	5. ...Dream? buddy,  what are you up to?

So maybe Dream was staring at Georges ass.


	6. idiot <3 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

George nearly choked on his toothpaste.

What. the. fuck. Dream.

George quickly rinsed out his mouth, careful not to look at the mirror again.

George left the bathroom before Dream, running back into his room to change. He sorted through his bag pulling out a different pair of shorts, still looking for a t-shirt when he heard a knock on his door. Unthinking George made a loud grunt, permission for whoever it was to enter.

"George?"

Of course it was Dream. George held his breath as he turned to look at the blond, who now had his hair tied up in a small messy bun, in his doorway.

Dream waited for George to respond, and finally, after a shaky exhale, he did.

"Yes, Dream?"

"Can I come in?" Dream’s voice was quiet.

"Of course," George answered, eyebrows screwed up with concern.

Dream walked over to the side of the bed that faced the desk where George was rooting through his suitcase. He sat softly on the edge of the bed, stretching out his long legs across the space between the two boys.

George turned his socked feet to point at Dreams.

"You okay, Dream?" George asked carefully.

"Yeah, of course. I just like being around you."

George smiled tightly at the words that tugged at his heart.

Dream was speaking softly and boyishly. As if he was afraid any volume might scare George off.

"Sapnap said the first week he spent here I followed him around like a dog. Called me clingy."

Dreams face smiled but his words had a hint of concern.

George relaxed his shoulders, pushing a foot against Dreams.

"You, clingy? Ha, wonder where he got that idea," George smiled sincerely down at Dream.

Dream smiled back.

Hooking his foot around Georges ankle. Wanting to pull the other closer. Hold on to him again. Never let him go.

George moved forward into Dreams pull. Hesitating ever so slightly before allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibly short chapter because this is really just the continuation of chapter 4,,, because comedy stopped me from continuing to write it before :)


	7. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so maybe Dream has a crush on George. . . definitely Dream has a crush on George.

Dream hid his face in Georges sweatshirt. Taking in as much of George as he thought he could get away with.

George let Dream hold him there for a while, until he began to tap out on Dream’s shoulder. Kindly asking for an escape.

Dream wasn't ready to let him go.

He removed his face from its hiding spot in Georges sweatshirt. Looking up at the other boy, still pressing himself against George.

"What were you doing?" Dream asked casually, as if he wasn’t the reason George had to stop.

"I was changing."

Dream smiled at the softness of George's British accent.

Sighing, he let go of the other boy. Watching as George stepped away.

"Go ahead, don't stop on my account." Dream laughed leaning back in the bed to stare at the ceiling giving George "privacy".

George laughed, turning back to his suitcase and continuing to dig through it. looking for a particular shirt.

Dream sat up and watched George leaned over the suitcase. Watched intently. Staring.

Dream felt his eyes wander over the small frame of the other man. He caught himself filling with want again. Wanting to be closer to him.

Dream got up and silently walked over to George. Leaning over him, George felt his presence and wasn't surprised. He let Dream drape himself over his back. Leaning on him ever so slightly. His head falling next to Georges, hands falling easily on George's hips. Dream heard George give a shaky exhale. 

He felt himself smile.

"What are you looking for?"

Dream was thankful that his voice came out even.

"A shirt, its um, its green, it's your merch. But I can't find it."

One of Dream's hands left George’s waist moving to the bag of neatly packed clothing and picking out the green shirt quickly.

"This the one?"

"Yes, thank you." George laughed.

"Colorblind." George tacked on as if it were an extra thought.

Dream through his head back in a laugh picking himself up off of George, wheezing slightly.

Dream moved back onto the bed as George picked up the pair of shorts and boxers he had already set aside before Dream interrupted. Dream watched George with his back turned as he took off his sweatshirt, dragging the hem of the shirt underneath slightly with it.

The sliver of Georges back left Dream wanting more. Dream sat still hoping if he was quiet enough he might get it.

But then George turned around. Catching Dreams heavy gaze. George shook his head at Dream.

"Lay back down you freak. Don't watch," George said laughing.

Dream bit his lip. Not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable but also not wanting to look away.

He finally gave up, seeing no way around it, Dream flopped back onto the bed staring at the ceiling again.

Staring, until he heard the sound of George slipping off the shirt. Dreams head rolled to the side before he could stop himself. He stared at Georges back. The expanse of beautiful pale skin set Dream on fire. Want filling him up and pooling in his stomach. 

Want. Want. Want.

He wanted George in a way he could no longer pass off as friendly.

He had told Sapnap about it.

He had said he didn't understand why he was so scared to meet George the day that they had picked him up from the airport.

He had said he couldn't wrap his mind around why seeing George for the first time made his heart stop and his mouth dry.

He had said he couldn't explain the feeling he felt at the sound of George's voice saying his name. 

He had said he didn't know why George was different.

But that was all a lie.

Dream did know these things.

He knew why George was so special to him. He felt it in his bones. And the only way his brain could explain it to him was want. George was all he'd ever wanted. All he’d ever want again.

George caught his eyes again.

"Dream!"

Dreams face flushed instantly.

"Right, sorry, leaving."

And with that Dream jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

Dream closed George's door behind him, leaning against it. In the hallway. Begging his heart to return to a normal pace. Begging his mind to let go of its want.

George was a friend.

Of course George was a friend. Nothing more.

Dreams head hit the wooden frame behind him. A hand still clutching to the door knob. Holding it shut. Keeping himself out of the room.

He took a deep breath in letting the image of George that had been ingrained in his mind. The way George's hands grabbed at the cloth was delicate. George was beautiful. Dream wanted to see his hands pull off the hoodie again, again and again and again.

Dream wanted to watch as his fingers moved, slowly, beautifully, again, and again and again.

The flash of the pale skin, Georges long and slender frame. His hunched spin. Dream let the limited memories he had of George play over and over again.

George's eyes in the morning. The sound of his name on George's breath. The hoodie falling off of him. He wanted to see it all again.

He wanted to see more.

He wanted more.

He wanted George.

Dream slammed his head against the wall. Snapping himself out of it.

His stomach pooled with guilt all over again.

George is a friend. He doesn't want you like that.

Dream repeated the words in his head until he couldn't help but believe it.

Dreams hand let go of the door knob. He drifted out of the hall and back into the bathroom. Pulling off his own clothes, he should shower he told himself.

Sapnap had once told him that he let obsolete things get under his skin. That he let his thoughts tunnel into absurd places. That he held onto things too tightly. That he was clingy.

'Wherever did he get that idea?' A British accent repeated in his head.

Dream turned the shower on. Stepping in while it was still cold. Cold enough to catch his breath and make his body shiver. Take his mind from him.

But George wasn't obsolete. George was important. Dream wanted George to know he was important. Dream wanted to tell George how important he was. Wanted to show him how important he was. Dream wanted to tell George a lot of things. Wanted to show George a lot of things.

Dream wanted so much.

There was no way around Dreams wants. When he started wanting things, they consumed his mind. Left him useless. Without any other purpose.

No, Dream never wanted. Dream needed.

Dream stepped out of the shower moments later feeling overwhelmingly needy.

He shook his hair dry in his towel, tying it back in the messy bun it never seemed to leave.

Wrapping the towel around himself, Dream made to leave the bathroom. Opening the door at the same time the other reached to knock, he collided into none other than George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Dream <3
> 
> thank you for reading if you still are I'm sorry for putting the slow in slow burn.
> 
> your kudos and shit do not go unnoticed, as a first time writer they are all very appreciated.


	8. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn fruition?

George's face burned red. He didn't try to hide it. Dream had watched him take off his shirt. George tried to tell himself that they were both guys, it's not a big deal. Not a big deal at all.

And George would have believed it too, if he hadn't caught the look on Dream's face as he ran from the room.

Dream looked mortified.

George felt mortified.

Dream didn't actually like him. He didn't. There was no chance.

Dream was straight.

He had to be.

He had never told George about a boy he liked, let alone a boyfriend. Sure, he liked to flirt sometimes, but those were just jokes. George knew they were just jokes.

But then why did he see Dream watching him. Checking him out?

No, just his own imagination, he reminded himself.

George shook his head. It was all just his imagination. Just wishful thinking.

George finished changing. He reached into the pockets of his old shorts for his phone, they were empty. He had left it in the bathroom. George crossed the hall and reached for the closed door to knock. When the door fell away. George tripped through the door frame, as Dream quickly stepped out.

Just like that George fell onto Dream. Touching him. Touching him, Dream, shirtless Dream, his skin, not his clothes.

Georges brain buffered momentarily, trying to grasp the situation. Willing his mind to process anything other than the still image of his hand against tan skin.

George finally realized that Dream was looking at him, smiling.

George moved to look up at Dream, Dream who was calm and collected, wearing a cocky grin and not much else.

George’s mind ran a mile a minute, filling his head with anxious questions.

How is he smiling right now? How is he calm right now? How is he always calm? How is he so impossibly tall, and on a related note, how is he so impossibly handsome? How has he not moved away yet? Why hasn't he moved away yet?

George pulled away.  
Embarrassment colored his face, ears and neck. Avoiding eye contact, and completely forgetting about his phone, George turned to walk right back into his room. Only to be stopped by a large hand grabbing at his shoulder, yanking at the collar of his shirt stopping George with ease, pulling him back towards Dream.

George let himself be pulled back. Let his back hit against Dream. Let Dream's remaining hand grip onto Georges waist as he turned them both to face the mirror. Let Dream lean over his shoulder. Let Dream bring his lips dangerously close to his ear. Let the words Dream uttered stir in his stomach, low and threatening, as they climbed from his stomach up into his head, George let the words make him feel dizzy.

"Like what you see?"

George loved what he saw, and later he might even feel guilty for it, but for now all he could do was nod.


	9. oh no no nonono no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smooch

dream smiled. Letting his lips graze the shell of George's ear. Sure that George could calmness in the steady breathing. Aware George could feel his slow and rhythmic heartbeat against his back. Aware that George would know just how in control he was.

Dream, in a flash of oversight had let his want, his need, take control.

The feeling of Georges hands on his bare chest was enough to unravel any sense of control Dream had thought he had.

Dream watched, a feeling of pure glory washing over him, as George's eyes became heavily lidded, his head leaning further back into Dream at the sound of his words.

Dream wanted to tell himself he couldn't have George, but how could he, when George offered himself up so easily.

Dream watched the hair on George's neck stand up as George nodded lazily.

Dream used his foot to kick the bathroom door closed. Hand leaving Georges waist for only a moment to lock the door knob.

Dream chose his next move carefully, because as much as Dream wanted George, ached for George, Dream knew he could never endanger his friendship with him.

Dream backed away from George, one hand remaining on the brunette's shoulder. Dream turned George around to face him, looking the shorter boy in the eye. Giving the other space to think, Dream asked in the most non threatening voice he could manage,

"George, is it okay if I kiss you?"

George let the question hang in the air.

Seeming to be considering the same variables as Dream had. Dream watched as George's face subtly changed with consideration, watched as that careful consideration caused George to bite his lip, watched as it caused Georges eyes to roam away from Dreams face and down Dreams body. George's eyes set Dream on fire. He needs George to remember the question.

"George?"

Deep brown eyes snapped back up to his. Sending enough butterflies to his stomach, reminding Dream of why he should have kept his want in check. Dream shook his head, trying to regain sanity.

"Its okay if you don't want to, I completely understand, I know that came out of nowher-"

Before Dream could finish his rambling apology, George had reached a hand over to gently hold his face. Instantly taking Dreams breath away.

George smiled at Dreams gaping mouth. But Dream couldn't help it, at the touch the butterflies in Dreams stomach turned into fireworks.

George pulled Dream in impossibly close. Their noses brushed.

"Dream, I would love to kiss you."

Dream let all of the air he was holding inside escape his lungs, and in that moment there was nothing in the world that could stop him from getting what he wanted.

Dreams lips collided with Georges. It was hard, it was full of want. George's hand pulled Dream's face against his. Holding him there, not letting him go. The passion Dream brought into him made George's knees weak. Dream's lonely hand reached behind him to stabilize George, pulling him toward Dream.

Dream walked the two of them back into the counter. Breaking the kiss only to lift George onto the counter.

Dream kissed George again, softer this time. He wanted to say thank you.

He kissed him again, thank you.

Again, thank you so much.

Again, thank you, George.

He kissed George gently, tenderly, trying to show George how he needed him.

Softly, I want you.

Deeply, I need you.

Hard, I want you to need me too.

Dream wanted to show George how much he had to give him. How much he felt for him.

George’s hands held his face, pulling him closer. Keeping him there begging for his attention.

Dream kept his hands firmly gripping George's waist. Pulling him to the edge of the counter, pulling George against him as hard as he dared.

Dream pulled away from the kiss, wanting more, George wouldn't have it, pulling Dreams lips back to meet his own.

Dream wanted all George could give him. His hand traced up Georges spine, momentarily catching on the green shirt. Dragging it with him just a bit until the fabric dropped from his fingertips.

Dreams hands couldn't care less, that wasn't what he needed at that moment. He would have time to devour George later.

His hand continued pulling George's torso flush to his own. He could feel the other boys racing heart against his own.

His hand found what it needed. Moving through Georges short dark brown hair until he had a fist full of it. Dream pulled gently, testing the waters, trying to keep George off him for only a moment.

Dream watched, warmth and pleasure filling his chest, as George's lips were pulled off his own. George opened his eyes, meeting him, and for a moment all Dream wanted was to tell the brown eyed boy how beautiful he was.

Dream smiled as he continued to slowly guide the older boys head back to a sharp angle. Dream hunched over George, covering him in kisses.

Quickly kissing every beautiful thing he could manage to reach, kissing his face, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, Dream wanted to worship George.

Wanted to cover him in warmth and light and tangible lust.

Wanted to ensure George knew how beautiful Dream thought he was.

Dream wanted, wanted, wanted George.

Dream wanted to praise George.

Wanted to devour George.

Wanted to ruin George.

Dream wanted so much.

Dream needed George.

BANG BANG BANG

Dreams heart nearly stopped in his chest. He had made the unfortunate mistake of forgetting about Sapnap, and as George and Dream both knew, Sapnap would never let you forget about him for long.

"Get out of the fucking bathroom!"

Dream felt the sweaty palms of the brunette leave his face. He felt cold in their absence. Dream pulled himself away from George, letting the hand buried in George's hair slowly let go before smoothing out the mess he had made.

"One sec!"

Dream shouted back at the door, now incredibly aware of how naked he was, wrapped only in a towel that couldn't hide much of his. . . want.

Dream watched as George hopped off the counter, avoiding his gaze once again. George picked up the hand towel, looking for something.

"Phone," he said, picking up the slim device.

Dream reached over and, feeling like a teenage boy being caught by his parents, unlocked the door.

Nervously he turned the knob to let in the third roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy my favorite character Cockblocker Sapnap!
> 
> you thought I was going to give you the smut? on chapter 9? just hand it over willingly? 
> 
> I will die with the smut before I let you have it.
> 
> thank you for reading.


	10. Sapnap dialogue <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mother Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10, pog?
> 
> Yall I am sorry. I write these in my notes app on my lunch break. I did not intend to do this to you, just soft for the lads.

George knew Sapnap wouldn’t be fooled by anything he said, as he and a very naked Dream stood side by side in the steamy bathroom, so instead he didn't say anything.

He kept his head down and his eyes on the floor, making an honest attempt at a b-line for the door, but of course he didn't make it.

The second the door opened Sapnap leaned himself against the door frame, shooting an arm up to block Georges path.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting both of you. You two making out or somethin?"

Sapnap had asked the question with a smile on his face, a joke, but as the question hung in the air, unanswered, Sapnaps smile began to fade.

"Fuck, you guys did, didn't you?"

"No. No we didn't, idiot. Why would you even say that," George lied through his teeth, and George had always known he was a terrible liar.

"Yes you totally fuckin did, George is red, look at him dude. You guys did not. Say psych right now."

"Shu-" George daring to look at Sapnaps face had realized Sapnap was no longer talking to him.

the youngest boy's gray-green eyes looking just over George's shoulder, ignoring him completely.

"Say it Dream, say psych."

"Sap," Dream began, "look at me," Sapnap was looking at him, "look at me," Sapnap continued to look at him, "I did not kiss George in this bathroom," Sapnap opened his mouth to argue but Dream interrupted him, "or anywhere else for that matter."

Sapnap closed his mouth, squinting at Dream trying to decipher his words, sort out whether or not Dream was telling the truth or not.

Sapnap nodded, seeming to accept Dream’s word, maybe for convenience's sake rather than actually believing what Dream had said.

"So," the boy in the doorway began, "What were you both doing in the bathroom then, and why is Dream. . . in a towel?"

"I was showering you idiot."

"And George?"

Sapnaps eyes fell back down to George, finally acknowledging the brunette again, George willed himself to hold eye contact.

"Looking for my phone."

George said, as he held up the hand with his phone in it.

"And I just found it so I really should go back to unpacking."

Sapnap pushed himself off the door frame finally letting his arm fall, George didn't dare move forward yet, Sapnap might smell his fear, he waited to be dismissed.

"Alright I gotta piss, both of you, out."

George walked quickly out of the bathroom back to his bedroom across the hall. He waited to hear the door click behind him, hoping Dream was following suit. 

But instead he heard nothing.

And upon checking Dream was not behind him at all.

George felt a little bit disappointed but he knew Dream had just gotten out of the shower and would need to change and probably do other things. George knew it didn't mean anything that the clingy boy who had followed him around these past few days had taken a break.

He knew these things.

He knew them, right?

George stressed that maybe he didn't actually know these things at all.

Because last time he had checked he known he was friends with Dream, nothing more. He had known Dream was straight. He had known Dream didn't like him like that. He had known Dream wouldn't kiss him like that.

Dream wouldn't kiss him at all.

Let alone like that.

George’s mind went fuzzy just thinking about it.

He couldn't be worried about what he knew when he had felt what he had felt.

Dream kissed him. Really kissed him. Not just some light peck from some game of truth or dare. Not just a straight dude kissing his friend to see what it would be like, no, Dream had kissed George.

Dream had covered George with kisses, had his hand in his hair, had George pulled against him. Had George wrapped around his finger.

It almost scared George how much he wanted Dream, how much he would do anything for Dream. Anything at all.

But it was Dream, so George knew he didn't have to be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "im not sure if im gonna continue this fic" stfu, of course you will you dummy.


	11. but hey, that's just the noodles in the fridge ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, ever the over thinker manages to be a bitch. plus angry George (and more Sapnap content <3).

Dream followed George out of the bathroom, pausing as he watched George walk back into his bedroom, without Dream, without looking over his shoulder.

Sure, George had left the door open, but Dream couldn't be certain if that was an open invitation or not.

Dream decided that he wouldn't invade. Especially not after seeing the way George had responded to Sapnap.

He took a right, heading further down the hallway past Sapnaps door down to his own. Closing the door behind him.

Dream dug through his pile of laundry, looking for anything at all. And luckily with his ability to see the full color spectrum he picked something out quickly.

He didn’t need George, He reminded himself.

He was capable all on his own.

Maybe George's denial of their previous actions had left Dream feeling bitter, or maybe Dream's bad mood had been brought on by some unrelated thing that he hadn’t quite come up with yet, but that was okay. Because Dream didn’t mind being bitter or acting childish.

He didn’t need George.

He could change his clothes without thinking about how much nicer it would be to have George laying on his bed, pretending not to watch.

He could sit down at his desk without thinking about how much better it would be to have George in his lap, snuggling against his neck.

He could do his job, without George’s little annoying and incredibly adorable laugh echoing through his head phones like it used to every time he made a thumbnail.

He could go his whole day without George, and he would.

He'd stay out of Georges, beautiful, soft, hair all day if he had to.

He kept busy, he kept away from George.

It was pissing him off.

He might not need George, but that didn't mean he didn't want him.

A knock at the door tore Dream from his bitter thoughts, he nearly tripped on the wheels of his desk chair as he attempted to get to George as quickly as possible.

But alas, on the other side of the door, it was not George. It was just Sapnap.

Dream realized he had let his disappointment reach his face, and tried, far too late, to fix his mistake.

"Whats up?" Dream said through a smile that was much too tight.

Sapnap being a merciful man, who needed a favor, let Dreams awkwardness slide.

"Hey, Dream. . .'' Sapnap said, pulling out the vowels in his name.

"What do you want, sap?"

"Help me make dinner?"

Dinner? It was that late already? Dream sighed, time flies when you're being petty.

"Of course, give me a second."

Dream didn't especially love cooking, but he did love eating food that wasn't burnt. So he knew it was in his best interest to help Sapnap.

Dream quickly saved all of his work, and sorted out his computer before shutting it down for the evening. Dream had worn himself out being bitter.

Dream left his room and headed to the kitchen, only to be met with the familiar sounds of crashing as Sapnap undoubtedly created a mess.

Only this time the clatter had been met with British shouting.

Before Dream could decide whether or not to enter the kitchen, an undoubtable war zone, he watched as Sapnap emerged from the kitchen, head down, metaphorical tail between his legs.

"Nick?"

Sapnap met Dreams confused stare with fear in his eyes.

Dream watched Sapnap swallow nervously, bringing his hands together only to brush one against the other, twice, in a move to cleans himself of something that was not there.

"We will not be cooking tonight."

Dream raised an eyebrow.

"Should I order something, or. . ."

"Nope, George has it covered I think."

Dream heard a cupboard slam.

"SAPNAP! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE BOWLS?!"

Sapnap shuttered.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP YOUR PASTA NOODLES IN THE FRIDGE?"

"Coming, dearest."

Sapnap turned back to the kitchen, eyes returning to the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

Dream heard one last slam of a cupboard door before he plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Dream smiled to himself, knowing that whatever George ended up making for dinner, he would eventually have to find where Dream had last put the salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: "how do you always manage to burn the food?"
> 
> Sapnap: "𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆"


	12. cuddling with the boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George. is. anxious. 
> 
> but the boyz need cuddled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short ! but there are so many.

George had no idea how Sapnap and Dream had survived before him.

George had found their organization system infuriating, and George was not usually the infuriated type. Anytime George politely asked Sap where something might be hidden, his roommate would respond with something along the lines of "dunno, maybe check. . ." and then point somewhere entirely random.

As it turned the boys had used the 'if it fits, it can go there' system and when it came to finding the item again, they had just relied on their shaky memory.

George would undoubtedly die here.

Nothing made that more apparent then when he had found the salt on top of the upper cabinets, far out of both he and Sapnaps reach. Pissed beyond reason, George climbed up onto the counter to get it, cursing Dreams name.

Eventually Dinner was made, he didn’t make anything too fancy, due to the lack of everything.

He shouted out to Dream, summoning the 6'3" asshole for dinner.

Dream moved through the door cautiously, George didn’t care to ask why, quickly handing Dream a plate to fill with food from the bowl on the stove top.

"Spaghetti, it’s all you guys had. Take me shopping next time, okay?"

Dream smiled.

"Sure, smells good."

George appreciated Dreams genuine compliment.

They all settled around the kitchen island, eating quietly and as quickly as possible.

George had worked up an appetite and apparently so had the other boys.

After dinner Sapnap forced them to watch a movie with him. Pulling George by the arm to the couch. Sapnap had demanded that he sit in the middle, settling into Dreams side.

"Move your stupid arm, Dream."

Dream laughed, George wondered how Sapnap could be so bossy toward the blond while also actively trying to cuddle with him.

"Jesus, you'd think you'd never held a man before," Sapnap giggled while picking up Dreams arm and wrapping it around his shoulders.

George glanced over at the two boys, almost jealous of how comfortable they could be around each other. Dream was flipping through Netflix looking for anything at all to watch, Sapnap was cuddled into Dreams chest texting someone on his phone.

George sat cautiously next to the two of them. He didn't dare move. He wasn't sure why.

He reminded himself that it was okay, that they were real, touchable. That his friends were real. That they would always be there. That they loved him.

He gave in.

He stood up, willing himself to be just as bossy as Sapnap had been. Sapnap looked up at him, smiling his stupid little smile.

"Where do you want to be, Georgie?"

"Just move already," George said barely hiding his own smile.

Sapnap obliged, letting George return to his spot in the middle.

George settled in against Dream, who seemed to relax back into him, letting his arm fall around Georges shoulder as he cozied up to the blonds chest. Sapnap settled back down onto George putting his arms around his waist, resting his head on George's lap.

George gave the boys a moment to settle around him before nervously reaching out to let his fingers card through Sapnaps hair.

Dream finally picked a movie, something George had never seen, and let go of the remote.

Dream moved his now free hand over to Georges. Large fingers easily encompassed George's long delicate ones. Lazily dragging his thumb in circles across George's skin. George watched the tiny movements, feeling himself relax entirely.

George felt many many things, but mostly he felt content.


	13. is eating toast with your friend gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, but sleeping with them every night might be.

The movie Dream had chose dragged on, with a plot Dream couldn't care less about. All he knew was that George was next to him, snuggled into his chest holding his hand.

Dream could feel Georges breathing next to him, he never wanted this moment to end.

But just like everything, he knew it had to.

Sapnaps phone rang out through the room, signaling the dreaded moment with the familiar tune of discords ringtone. 

Sapnap moved off of George's lap, sitting up to check who was calling him.

"Karl," he said, shaking the phone screen at George who had been watching him intently.

"Gotta take this, goodnight you guys."

George watched as Sapnap walked out of the room not looking back.

"Goodnight," Dream shouted over his shoulder. He turned back looking down at the brunette.

George made to move off Dream, but Dream, determined not to to let go, held him there with only a look.

Dream sighed as he readjusted himself, moving his legs onto the couch and pulling George on top of him. George cautiously allowed Dream to manhandle him. Letting himself be held once again.

Dream held George to his chest wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's back, moving his other hand softly through George's hair.

George looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. He must have been very sleepy.

Dream had discovered that he liked sleepy George best, he was the kind of George that couldn't bother to put up his defenses, that couldn't bother to overthink every touch.

Dream wanted to hold George forever.

Dream twisted his fingers through the dark brown hair as he pulled up the boy's head, gently kissing George's forehead.

George smiled at him in a tired sort of way that filled Dream with warmth.

He let George drop his head back onto his chest.

They stayed like that all night, Dream indifferent to the pain in his neck, only wanting to hold George. Keeping George close. unable to differentiate between his dreams and his reality, as sleep settled into his mind.

The morning came all too quickly, as Dream woke up without George holding in his arms. He was cold and he was achy but most of all he was confused.  
Confused, that is, until he saw George re-enter the living room with two plates of toast and the comforter from his bed.

Dream felt his face split into a smile he didn't care to hide.

George looked like heaven on earth as he walked toward Dream, food in hand.

His hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled, and his gaze was soft with sleep, but George looked so perfect to Dream.

George set the plates on the coffee table as Dream began to sit up. George sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around Dream's shoulders. Dream chuckled softly as Georges sweetness, maybe he was still tired, awake George wouldn't be so bold.

George calmly pulled Dream’s lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss.

Dream was mistaken, George must have been sleep walking.

As George pulled away from Dream, the blond tried to regain his composure, finding it nearly impossible to bite back a goofy grin. Hoping not to wake George from this. . . state(?), Dream reached out for his plate of toast, George did the same.

They ate in giddy silence only stopping to bite back their own giggles. Avoiding each others side glances, but not uncomfortably, much more like school children.

Dream had not felt this way about another person for as long as he could remember.

Eventually Sapnap walked out of his room, his hair disheveled and messy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. George froze, he had finally woken up Dream guessed.

And though it hurt Dream, he understood that George did not want to talk about whatever was happening with Dream, let alone with Sapnap.

Dream respected George, so he swallowed his giggles and watched as Sapnap sneezed, then continued to walk through the living room as if he was fully unaware of the two roommates eating breakfast together on the couch in front of him.

The days continued like that, with no acknowledgment of the secret kisses or hidden make out session in the bathroom. Keeping quiet around Sapnap, keeping quiet around each other.

Dream was tiring of the emotional whiplash that came when awake Georges stiffness settled into sleepy Georges carelessness and vice versa.

Dream and George hardly spent nights away from each other. Whether they both passed out on the couch watching a movie or in Georges room after a long day of recording or editing.

The days had been tiptoeing between thrilling and draining, but Dream could do it, he reminded himself. Because if he couldn't, then that meant he couldn't have George.

Because whatever Dream was feeling, whatever Dream was worried about feeling, it always came back to one thing, Dream wanted George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to move the "story" along but I just want to make fluffy warm cuddle content. 
> 
> enjoy !!


	14. The lads leave the house (not click bait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (plot stream)  
> they are literally going to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up guys, today we codded it so that Dream and George flirt in publicsdc dsgckalhawue q according to ydicstube statistics euqvliq; ar dehubkcd

George had a storm of emotions constantly filling his head. He felt his heart sway violently between his own wants and needs, unaware of what they might all be. All he knew was that he wanted Dream. Like, really wanted Dream.

His mind clung to the way Dreams fingertips could change from fireworks to cool water. Clung to the way Dream could take away his nerves and unravel his mind. Clung to the warmth that filled his face whenever Dream looked him in the eyes, reveled in the way Dream sent butterflies to his stomach.

A glance at his hair all it took to remind George of the way he had looked so angelic that first morning in the sunshine. The way that a glance at his hands left Georges feeling empty. A glance at Dreams lips, all it took to have him remember how he had tasted that first time he had kissed them.

George was enamored.

George’s mind belonged only to Dream.

He was all he could think about.

But more than his want, George felt guilt.

He couldn't think of Dream's hands as just his own to hold, he had to remember the years of friendship he built with Dream. He had to remember what his wants, what his needs, risked, every time he reached out to play with Dream's fingers when his mind was too tired to stop him.

He had to think of what he could lose.

It was unbearable.

And Dream stayed calm through it all.

That was the worst part.

Dream didn't seem to care, didn't seem to notice, all that they risked when he would pull George into his arms late at night. When he would hug him from behind as George sat in his chair fiddling with a section of coding.

Dream didn't seem to mind the consequences of his actions, when he would hang his head low over George's shoulder, lips brushing George's ear.

Didn’t seem worried in the slightest when he let his voice drop low as he whispered into George's ear, telling him to hurry up, telling him it was getting late, and that Dream was getting bored.

George felt so much for Dream, but he had a hard time figuring out what all of it might be.

That’s why George continued to move nervously around the other man, keeping his eyes to the floor when he was too nervous or flustered to be sure that Dream wasn’t looking back at him.

He felt childish, he felt unsure. He felt so much it overwhelmed him most days.

But Dream didn’t seem to mind. He gave him the space he needed to sort through his emotions, and George appreciated it fully.

But he also needed Dream to tell him what he wanted.

But he also couldn’t ask.

The house the three boys shared was full of social trip wires and George was stumbling over each and every one.

Today however, George and Dream were going grocery shopping. Just the two of them.

And George planned on making the best out of the outing.

He stood outside of Dream’s bedroom door, a list of items he intended to get in hand, waiting for Dream to finally be ready to head out.

He waited.

And he waited.

And he continued waiting.

George sighed, finally giving in to the pretty blond boy who somehow always took forever to get ready. George knocked on the door. Dream opened it seconds later pulling George inside by the arm.

George did not object.

Dream closed the door behind him, checking his phone for the time.

"Give me five more minutes, I just gotta get my shoes on."

George plopped himself onto the bed settling in to watch Dream dig through his closet for the new pair of converse George had jokingly, okay so not so jokingly, bought for him.

He watched as Dream hurried to undo the laces on the plain black high tops pulling them both on and rushing to the laces.

George smiled as Dream stood back up, looking over at George.

"Ready to go?"

George nodded warmly, jumping to his feet.

The two of them drove to the local Grocery store, George wincing every two seconds at "the way that Americans drive".

It was warm and familiar, easy, George got to watch Dream mumble sing his favorite songs, while Dream had to keep his eyes on the road. George loved car rides.

He loved getting to stare out the window at the new sunny surroundings of Florida, so foreign to the gray rainy days he was used to.

He loved getting to stare at Dream even more.

Loved the way Dream's hands held the wheel, loved the way he laughed when he got a lyric wrong, loved everything about the blond boy next to him. Maybe he even loved Dream.

He had loved Dream before. He had felt it when they were miles apart, friends, an undying appreciation for the subtle things Dream said and did. A thankfulness he was sure would never leave him.

"Whatcha lookin at, Georgie?"

George swallowed his smile, choking on a laugh.

"Nothin much."

Dream took a hand off the wheel, offering it to George.

George took it with both his hands happily. Playing ideally with Dreams fingers. Taping his own fingers against it to the beat of whatever song Dream had picked.

George pressed his hand flat against the blonds. Dream's hands were much larger than his. He felt small and childish, holding onto Dream.

He glanced at Dream, who had been watching him.

Shit.

George wiped the giddy smile off his face. Wrapping his fingers around Dreams, holding his hand letting it rest on the console between them.

Dream laughed at his nervous movement, causing George's face flushed.

"What?"

George tried, biting back a laugh.

"Wot?"

Dream mocked.

"Fuck off," George smiled letting his hold slip, smacking Dreams hand lightly.

Dream reached out and caught the hand that had assaulted him. Coming to a stop light, he looked George dead in the eye with a smile, a dare George was not willing to take. George did not let go again.

When they finally arrived at the grocery store George was sad to let go. He liked touching Dream, being connected to him physically, no matter how simple the touch was.

But when George met Dream at the front of the car, Dream extended his arm again, George took it. George was scared to take Dream’s hand, knowing that even though it was a simple gesture, they were in public, in public where people were free to observe him.

Georges nerves must have shown, because as the two of them started walking from the car to the store, Dream smiled Down at him and promised once again that it would be alright.

"It’s okay, I promise."

George bit his lip nervously, he trusted Dream, but he didn't trust that Dream knew if it would actually be okay.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna kiss you or anything."

"Why would you say that?" George let out a nervous laugh trying to pass Dream's words off as one of his jokes. The kind of jokes Dream always made. It was normal, but it wasn't, was it? It's different now, isn't it?

"Because you seem nervous, idiot. Why are you always nervous around me anyways?"

George looks up at the taller boy. Completely dumbfounded by his boldness. Dreams' words weren't hidden in their usual layer of flirtatious bullshit. Instead it was an honest question, and that's how George knew he had fucked up.

George had cracked Dream's casual exterior.

George nervously squeezed Dream's hand, trying to get the words out of his head in just the right way.

He had to tell Dream how he felt. Now was the time. He had to fess up.

But he couldn't.

"What do you mean nervous?"

He couldn't not only because he didn't know what words to use or which to say first, he couldn't because he didn't even know what he felt for Dream.

Dream forgave him, bumping their hands into Georges hip, averting his gaze as they walked through the sliding door, being hit by a wave of AC.

"Ya know, nervous. You get all fidgety and weird. Like you're scared to touch me."

"I am touching you," George replied weakly.

"Yeah, you are, but that's not what i mean and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

George did know what he was talking about.

"Mhm, look at me George."

George turned to meet Dreams' dark green eyes, he felt his stomach fill with butterflies. Anxiety and want rushed through his nerves in an uncomfortable yet exciting way. Dreams' eyes set him on fire. Made him feel too much.

George tried, really tried, not to turn away.

But he couldn't help it.

Dream smiled, laughing at George in the middle of the produce section.

George smiled nervously at the ground, wishing he could tell Dream to keep his wheezing to a minimum as people were starting to stare.

"George, you can't even look me in the eye. admit it, I. make. you. nervous," Dream said ducking his face closer to Georges with each word.

George kept his gaze on the ground, wanting to choose his next words carefully, but Dream spoke before he could.

"Still don't want to admit I make you nervous?"

"I, you don't make me nervous Dream, it's just tha-"

"It's just that I what?"

"No, it's just that I. . ."

"You?"

"I. . ."

George bit his lip.

"Uh huh?"

"Okay fine, you make me nervous!"

Dream stood back up to his full height, smiling down at George.

"See that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Apples."

"Huh?"

"We need apples, idiot."

The rest of the grocery trip was easy. Dream grabbed whatever George read off his list, deciding not to push the subject any further.

George was grateful.

They returned home, arms loaded with enough food to feed a small army, or three hungry young adults for roughly a week.

Sapnap helped them unpack the groceries, much to George's frustration. 'No you can't just put everything in the fridge, stop it, Sapnap.' Once it was all done, George kicked the other boys out of the kitchen, and started on dinner.

However his solitude was never long lasting, always Dream would come hover in the doorway to watch, or Sapnap would hop up on the island to tell him something Quackity had texted him.

George didn't mind their company. He was glad he had such dorky friends.

Dreams clinginess was cute, and Sapnaps stories made for good background noise.

George was adjusting well to his new home. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like and subscribe and be sure to turn on my notifications, so you don't miss another video.


	15. and then there were two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap breaks the news that he has to go on a short trip for very vague reasons. Dream is unreasonably crushed.
> 
> He has attachment issues, your honor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concerned father Dream and supportive mother George, let me have my moment.
> 
> sapnap has shit to do, idk what tho "I gotta pick smth up" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

For dinner George had made his weird British apple soup, whatever it's called, and Dream loved it.

Sure, maybe half of the sweetness came from the knowledge that, a. It was George’s favorite, and b. That George had made it himself, but Dream loved it all the same.

Dream made sure to tell George how surprisingly good it was, saying he'd have to take some to his Mom for her to try one day.

Dream revealed in the way George's face lit up at every compliment. Felt his chest warm with every smile George couldn't bite back.

Dream loved to see George happy.

Dinner was always the same, George would insist on cooking, saying that watching Dream and Sapnap cook made him feel ill.

Then they would all take a helping of whatever George had made and eat almost silently around the island. Dream would compliment George, George would thank Dream, Sapnap would pass Dream the salt when George wasn’t looking.

Dream always cleared the table at the end of the night. Making sure he and Sapnap stayed to do the dishes, always putting the salt back somewhere ridiculous each night.

Sapnap would pick a movie, or call Karl, or he'd run off back to his room to record, or edit, or whatever Sapnap did on his own time.

Dream loved the routine of it all. He loved the promise that came with dinner. He loved his friends.

The days continued like that, comfortable and easy. A set routine.

"I'm not gonna be around for dinner tonight."

Dream felt his mind begin to panic.

He tried to appear casual, as if his world wasn’t collapsing from one little interruption to his routine, Dream leaned against the center island opposite Sapnap. The sunny Florida morning had begun to feel cold.

"Why?"

Dream had asked a little too defensively.

George seemed to notice putting down his bowl of cereal.

"I actually won't be around for a bit, maybe a few days."

"Okay," it was not okay, "but why?"

Dream felt his little bit of panic build in his chest at the though of Sapnap leaving him.

George gently pressed a hand to the taller boys back, as he took his place standing beside Dream at the island.

Sapnap shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

"None of your business, Dream," Sapnap said in a joking tone, an attempt to ease Dream’s concern, "but if you must know, I've got to pick something up back at home."

Home.

Dreams heart hurt.

"Sap," Dream started, his words full of worry, but Sapnap knew him well, he interrupted Dream quickly.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. I know it's a long drive, I've got a hotel reservation. I promise I will be safe."

Dream still felt worried.

"It's okay Dream, Karl promised to stay on call with me, this is really important. You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

Dream still wasn't sure, but he knew he didn’t control the other boy. He knew Sapnap was smart and that he would be careful.

George drew circles on his back with his thumb, Dream tried to breath through his nose. It would be okay. He knew it would be okay.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Dream bit his tongue.

"Three days, four at the most."

Three days without Sapnap.

Three days with just George.

Dream felt a whole new set of nerves firing in his mind, filling him with concern.

"It'll be okay, Dream. George will take care of you, right Georgie?"

George nodded patting Dream on the back.

Unease filled Dream’s mind.

Dream wanted to stay quiet, but his worry overwhelmed him.

"Promise you'll text us updates on your location?"

"Of course."

"And you'll call us if anything bad happens?"

"I promise."

"Or if you miss us?"

"Yes, Dad, I will call you if I miss you."

Dream wanted to laugh, to ease the tension in his jaw, but his gut was still full of worry.

"It'll be okay, Dream," George spoke, voice even. Dream turned to face the brunette standing beside him, concern began to melt to warmth.

"Right, Sap?" George asked softly.  
"Right, of course."

Dream turned back to meet Sapnaps eyes. Finally nodding, giving Sapnap, a grown adult, permission to leave the house.

"When do you leave?" Dream said, letting his casual tone return to his voice.

Sapnap sighed, relieved.

"Probably as soon as I can, would be best."

"And you have money for gas and for food, and you already have the hotel room,"

"Dream," George interrupted Dreams questions, "he's gonna be alright. Let him go pack so he doesn't have to drive too late at night."

Dream sighed, but nodded, dismissing Sapnap.

The house was quiet just two hours later.

Just George and Dream.

George and Dream alone.

Convenient.

Dream almost felt bad for how closely he clung to George after Sapnap left. Following him around like it was back to his first day here. Unable to let George out of his sights, but of course George didn't mind him and his clinginess.

No, George had been soft with Dream, letting him sit too close on the couch. Letting the blond choose what to put on tv. Letting Dream follow him to the kitchen. Letting Dream hug him from behind as he started to dig through the fridge.

Dream didn't always notice how closely he was clinging to George, but he was grateful to George for letting him hold on for dear life.

He watched over George's shoulder, arms wrapped around the other boy's waist, as George pulled out a box of Mac and cheese.

George held the box closer to make sure Dream saw it, an unspoken "sound good?"

Dream shook his head. He wasn’t hungry.

George returned the box to the cupboard, pulling out his phone.

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I don't really know, I'm not hungry."

"I know, it's for later when you are," George said leaning his cheek against Dreams.

Dream loved George.

"You want pepperoni and sausage?"  
Dream couldn't bite back his smile.

Dream loved George.

"Alright, pepperoni and sausage it is."

Dream watched George place the order for the pizza, holding tightly, pulling him closer. He wanted to tell George how much he loved him.

Dream bit his lip. He would have to wait.

Dream followed George into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, pulling George on top of him. George let Dream do whatever he wanted. He let Dream pull George on to his lap, let Dream turn him to face his chest, let Dream maneuver him so that the blond could hold him tightly to his body in any way he saw fit.

Dream loved George.

Dream put a strong arm around George pulling him as close to Dream as physically possible. His other hand carded through George's hair, softly. Trying to make up for his clinginess, trying to wordlessly apologize.

Dream loved George.

George wrapped his own arms around Dreams neck, tracing light circles into Dreams shoulders with both his thumbs.

Dream could drown in his love for George.

George pushed a hand through Dreams long blond hair, pulling it out of the messy bun it was almost always in. George ran his fingers through the hair. Running his fingertips down Dreams neck.

I love you.

George parted a section and began to fiddle with it, braiding the strands together gently.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

George pulled the hair back into the ponytail, leaving the delicate braid. He loosely pulling it into the loop bun he had watched Dream do countless times.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was titled "chapter 9 (?)" in my notes, which,, no? no it is not, nice try though.


	16. boyish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 16 of cuddling with the boys.
> 
> healing my soul.

"I love you."

The words caught on Dreams throat, coming out in a quiet whisper.

George sat quietly, contemplating the words that Dream had said to him.

It wasn't the first time Dream had said it, he had said it a lot actually, through the years that they had known each other. Through private calls, during recording sessions, on live, publicly, George had heard the words again and again. But they had never been said the way that Dream had said them now.

Whispered. In person. A confession.

George felt his normal mess of emotions settle. A clear answer to his web of questions.

"I love you too, Dream."

George let the words leave his mouth without a second thought, without guilt or worry, just love, and he had meant it too.

George pressed his face into Dream's neck, feeling safe in Dream’s arms.

Feeling safe in being in love with his best friend.

The pizza came moments later. George went to grab it from the delivery man, his familiar blond tail following his every move.

George smiled to himself.

He loved Dream.

He put the pizza on the counter grabbing himself and Dream a plate.

"Hungry yet?

Dream thought for a moment before finally nodding, taking his plate and grabbing some food.

Dream was tired and he didn't feel like talking, George understood this.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

George offered. Dream smiled in response.

They both took their plates and headed back into the living room. Before George could sit down, Dream took his hand, pulling George through the hallway into his room.

George let Dream.

Dream powered on his computer opposite his bed, setting up a cheesy movie that he had on his list.

George waited for Dream.

George stood behind Dream picking a piece of pepperoni off his pizza to eat while he waited for Dream to direct him.

George would do anything for Dream.

Dream sat up against the headboard pulling George in front of him. Letting them both face the movie that was playing across the room. Dream leaned over George's shoulder. Hunching over the shorter man, the way that he always liked to when he was hovering.

They ate their pizzas in silence as Dream watched his movie.

George didn't mind taking care of Dream.

It was easy.  
Dream played movie after movie, neither one of them were able to sleep.

Every once and awhile Dream would pull George closer or find a way to burry his face in Georges clothes. Always finding excuses to run his fingertips along Georges wrists or through Georges hair.

George felt shivers at every needy touch. His gut full of a constant want for more.

But he didn't ask for anything.

He was letting Dream decide what he needed. Listening to every tug to his sweatshirt, listening to every squeeze to his waist. Listening to all of Dreams little commands.

It was getting very late, and George was getting very tired, but he promised he wouldn't fall asleep until Dream was snoring next to him. Unfortunately the blond seemed awake as ever, large hands and strong fingers intertwined with George's pale delicate ones.

Dream had pulled the blankets up around the two boys earlier, at first it was cozy but now George was starting to feel a bit too warm. A combination of his nerves and from constantly sharing Dreams body heat.

He pulled away from Dream, squeezing his hand twice, trying to erase Dreams hurt expression. A promise that he would be right back.

George wrapped his fingers around the fabric of his hoodie. Letting Dream watch him, aware that Dreams eyes were moving over him again.

George let his loose t-shirt catch on the hoodie as he pulled it over his head. He let Dream stare at him as the shirt fell back down. He tossed the hoodie off to the side of the room, catching Dreams soft expression.

Dream’s gaze was warm this time, instead of hot. It caught George off guard. His heart beat unevenly, he loved Dream.

The blond sat up and pulled his own hoodie off, George watched cautiously. Catching himself staring at Dreams tan arms. Smiling as Dream grabbed a handful of Georges shirt pulling him back in to cuddle.

George couldn't stop himself from running his fingertips lightly down Dreams arm, as Dream watched over his shoulder.

Tracing constellations over every freckle and mole.

Finally George dragged his fingers down to wrap around Dreams again, this time slowly pulling Dreams hand to his lips. Kissing each knuckle softly.

Dream relaxed his hold on Georges hand, watching as the other boy pulled Dreams open palm up to his face, George gently kissing at the rough skin at its center, leaving light kisses on each of Dreams fingertips.

Dream brushed his thumb against George's lips. Holding his cheek in his hand.

George melted into the soft hold, pressing his own hand to the back of Dreams.

Dream made him feel so small, so loved.

Dream bent down, lightly kissing the top of George's head. Gentle and kind and loving.

George tipped his head back into the blonds sternum.

Dream kissed his forehead, kissed his cheeks, kissed his nose, dotted his face with love.

George twisted in Dreams hold, turning to face the blond. George kissed him back, moving to kiss his forehead, kiss his cheek bones, kiss his nose, dotted Dreams face with a love of his own.

George felt warm and full and no guilt.

George felt certain he was where he belonged.

Dream’s smile was contagious and George was far too tired to stop himself from letting out a soft laugh, he buried his face in Dream's neck. kissing the exposed skin.

It was gentle, it was sickeningly loving.

George felt boyish.

Dream's hand found its way back into George's hair, softly playing with it. Holding George close.

That was the last thing George remembered before he felt his eyes close, heavy with sleep. George drifted off knowing only Dream could make him feel so safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you if you're still sticking around. we are getting closer to the end lads.
> 
> kudos and comments are so so appreciated. 
> 
> poggers


	17. good dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is head over heals, no deigning it, but he's always kind of known that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short short short chapter, just some softness, anything to make up for what's to come.

Dream held George close, feeling the brunettes heartbeat steadily against his own.

Dream was not tired, but he was happy that George, who had been taking care of him all day, had managed to fall asleep.

Dream felt far from earth, like holding George was a heaven in itself.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the short dark brown hair of the boy he loved. Listening to the quietness that had filled the room since the last movie had ended.

George mumbled in his sleep.

Dream smiled remembering when George had dreamed about him, he'd have to ask George if he remembered what the dream was.

The night passed, Dream faded in and out of consciousness. Catching George sleepily mumbling things every now and then.

When the morning finally came, Dream didn't feel worried, he felt happy.

It didn't take long after the sun rose for George to wake up, his head buried in the fabric of Dreams loose t-shirt. George slowly sat up rubbing his tired eyes. Dreams heart panged in his chest.

George was adorable.

"Good morning," George smiled at him, "did you get any sleep?"

"Some, not much, but enough."

Georges smile changed to a frown.

"George?" Dream spoke, pulling out the vowels in a teasing manner, interrupting George before he could baby him.

"Dream?" George teased back

Dream paused, unsure of how to ask the question that had sat in his mind for some time now.

"Did you know you sleep talk?"

Dream tried to say the words casually, tried to lace them with a flirtatious cadence. George flushed at the question, his nervous expression filling Dream with warmth. Dream had succeed.

"Yeah, you've told me before, why? Did I say something?"

"You mumbled lots of things, but that's not what I'm talking about, do you remember your first night here?"

Please, please, please, remember.

"Yeah, uh, a little bit."

"You said my name."

George’s blush spread up his ears and around his neck, Dream felt certain George remembered something.

"You said, 'Dream'."

"I, uh, I did?"

George was a terrible liar, an even worse actor.

"Yeah, you did," Dream said fiddling with a strand of dark hair. "I was wondering if you remembered, if you remembered the dream. Was it about me I mean?"

George bit his lip.

"I don't remember really," Dream’s heart sank, he didn't know why it had meant so much to him in the first place.

"But I do remember that you were there, and that it was a good dream."

It was a good dream.

Georges managed to finally look at Dream, catching the other boys stare. In the early morning sunshine George's dark brown eyes turned to deep pools of honey, sweet and warm and inviting. Dream loved the way the brunette stare made him feel, filling his chest with something undeniably scary and exciting and so incredibly comforting.

Dream planted a kiss on George's forehead. Holding his lips just centimeters away from Georges pale skin, letting the smell of Georges shampoo fill his nose in the soft morning light. Every moment Dream shared with George felt delicate, washed in sunlight and sleep.

Dream loved George.


	18. is showering with your friend gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, yeah, a bit. good thing George made it clear that that was not what was happening.

George finally pulled himself off Dream, Dream glared, he would have been content to spend all day in bed with George.

"Why?"

"Dream, I love you."

Dream almost gave up then and there, startled by Georges casualness.

"But, I have to take a shower. I'm sweaty, thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?"

"You're hot."

Dream smiled, shooting George a look.

"So I made you sweaty, cause I'm hot?"

"No, not like that, You're, agh, you're hot, temperature wise, you're very warm."

Dream didn't accept Georges excuse holding a hand out to him, wanting to pull him back.

"No, I have to shower, Dream. I'm sorry. It'll be quick I promise."

Dream still didn't stop reaching for George.  
"You can come with me if you need to."

Dream laughed face splitting into a childish smile.

"No, Dream, stop, not like that. Just. You can stay in the bathroom if you want. I don't mind. I know you're in your clingy mood or whatever."

"Hey!" Dream smiled smacking George with his pillow, "I am not clingy!"

George burst out laughing, Dream smiled back at him, knowing the absurdity of his claim.

"Alright," Dream said, picking up his blankets and sliding out of bed, "let's go shower, roommate."

"Just to be clear, you are not showering."

Dream smiled, extending his hand to George.

"I am not showering, just watching."

George took his hand glaring playfully back at him.

"Not watching."

"Fine, Not watching, jus-"

"No."

"Okay but just-"

"Dream I'll kick you out."

Dream shut up immediately.

George led Dream through the house, stopping in his room to grab a change of clothes, moving back through the hall, through the bathroom door, shutting it behind them. Dream jumped up to sit down on the counter. Trying to appear casual, he scrolled through his twitter feed, not actually reading anything.

Keeping his eyes glued to his screen Dream listened. Listened as he heard George pull open the shower curtain. Listened to the sound of the running water hitting the fiberglass floor. Listened to the sound of George's footsteps on the linoleum approaching him.

"Close your eyes."

Dream did as he was told. Closing his eyes tightly.

"No peeking, okay?"

"Okay, I won't, I promise."

Dream stayed true to his word no matter how tempted he was to look. He heard George shuffling around in front of him, certain that he was being watched.

Dream felt a hand calmly touch his wrist.

"Keep them closed, until I say to, okay?"

Dream nodded.

"Okay."

George's hand moved up his arm, trailing lightly over his neck, holding his jaw,

"Dream, can i kiss you?"

Dream nodded quickly.

George pulled Dream's face to his own. Lips meeting softly, moving slowly. George tilted Dream's head with only his loose grip on the other boy's jaw. Deepening the kiss, leaving it gentle and kind, dripping with a different kind of passion. One that filled Dreams head with rose pink light, it was tender, warm, washed with sunshine.

George pulled away.

"Eyes closed remember."

Dream smiled, nodding obediently.

Dream listened as George walked away, stepped into the shower, slid the curtain closed.

"You can open them now."

Dream did. His head felt dizzy from the sudden abrasive yellow bathroom lighting, among other things.

Dream sighed happily, sliding off the counter. Opting to sit on the floor, as close as he could be to George. Leaning against the wall, Dream felt an undeniable smile spread across his face.

Dream wanted to kiss George again. Kiss him like that again, laced with sugar and filled with honey and warmth.

Dream wanted to leave kisses that lingered, kisses that turned from sugar to spice, from warmth to fire. Dream wanted more.

Dream had no excuse to hide his want anymore. Hide his needs anymore.

George loved him too, and he had shown him his love in every little way.

Dream let the hot steam from the small room fill his lungs, excited to finally get what he had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaayyyyyyyy we are approaching.


	19. need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER BABY!!!!!!  
> this chapter contains some graphic smut that does not take on the same tone as the rest of this piece, that is why it is fully understandable and absolutely okay for you to skip over it, should you choose, that being said smut starts at the dotted line, do not read further unless you want to be reading porn.
> 
> I repeat, smut starts at the dotted line, do not read further unless you want to be reading porn. 
> 
> simply skip to the next chapter or abandon the heathen fic all together.

George pulled back the curtain, already having told Dream to pass him a towel.

He was amused, but not surprised, to see the blond sitting right beside the shower. Closer then he had been when George had last seen him.

George stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist, hair ruffled from his half hearted attempt to dry it.

Dream was staring at him, eyes wandering.

George felt his face flush as he turned away from the boy in the corner.

"Close your eyes real quick."

Dream hesitantly did as he was told.

George dried himself off pulling on a clean pair of boxer briefs watching Dream to make sure he was behaving.

Dream opened his eyes trying to hide behind a squint.

George hit him with his towel,

"I said, eyes closed, Dream!"

"Whhyy," Dream groaned childishly, "you're hot, I want to watch."

George groaned back.

"Don't make me close your eyes again."

Dream laughed a half hearted, half 'please for the love of god don't' sort of laugh, keeping his eyes pinned to the curve of Georges spine. Watching small water droplets run down pale skin. Watching every move the smaller boy made.

Dream stood up, apprehensively approaching George.

George watched Dream through the mirror as he picked up his towel, attempting to once again dry his stubbornly thick hair.

Dream reached for the towel in George's hand, and George cautiously gave it to him. Letting Dream ruffle his hair, pulling slightly at chosen sections of the dark strands.

Dream reached his other hand out to hold George by the shoulder, stabilizing the brunette as he worked.

George watched curiously in the mirror as the tall blond boy ran the towel through his hair. His large strong hand gripping his shoulder, holding him in place.

He took in the way Dreams tan skin contrasted with his own pale complexion. Dreams hand on his skin.

Dream pulled George closer to him working his way to the front of George's hair. His hand slipped from its spot on Georges shoulder, finger tips ghosting over Georges skin, setting George on fire. Finally resting on Georges chin, stretching out, gently cupping his jaw and brushing his neck, resting against Georges rapidly hammering pulse.

Dream smiled at Georges nervousness, pulling the brunette's head back into his shoulder. Dream continued to tenderly work the towel through George's hair.

George closed his eyes, trying to relax his nerves, melting into Dreams soft touch.

Dream took his time, playing with George’s short hair.

When he was finally done, George heard him quietly set the towel down on the counter.

Dream left a soft kiss on George's forehead, before letting go of the other boy's jaw. Letting his hand trace over all that he had wanted.

Hands falling down George's chest, reaching over pale skin, pressing against George firmly, pulling the shorter boy flush to him.

George let his eyes open at the soft demands Dream had given him. Wordlessly pulling George in, tilting his head into the crux of Dreams neck. Planting gentle needy kisses to Georges skin, everywhere he could reach, dotting the pale boys neck with soft beautiful love.

Dream reached out for George, George accepted. Dream pulled Georges open palm to his lips, kissing it gently, returning the other boy’s earlier action.

Giving George all his love, in soft and tender kisses.

Washing George in his sunlight.

George kissed what he could of Dream, wanting more than anything to thank him, to ask for more. Kissing his cheek and neck and wrist. Any visible skin, he wanted to worship. Wanted to praise.

Finally meeting Dreams lips again, George melted into a world of softness. Wanting to drown in Dreams love.

Twisting in Dreams grip, wanting more.

He clung to Dreams shirt, balling his fists in the soft fabric. Begging for everything Dream wanted to give him.

Every kiss turned from tender want, to passionate need. Every touch pulled them closer.

Dream was inescapable now.

George was drowning.

George broke away to catch his breath, exhaling shakily. Begging for the blood that had left his head to return, and with it his sanity.

Dream rested his forehead against Georges, closing his eyes, he smiled at the brunette.

George couldn't bite back a smile of his own.

Dream pulled George down the hall, through his bedroom door, holding him as close as he physically could.

Dream kissed him again and again. Melting into George, blurring the lines between the two boys.

George felt giddy. His stomach full of butterflies, surprisingly lacking in guilt.

He felt everything good, everything daring, everything right.

This was right.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Dream pulled away, as they tripped over themselves, barely making it through Dream's bedroom door. hiding a boyish laugh, Dream made him feel young.

George's hands felt for the hem of Dreams shirt, Dream obliged, pulling the cloth off his body, letting George run his hands up and down Dreams skin, eyes full of desire.

George kissed at Dreams skin, gentle turning to desperate, kisses turning to bites.

Dream laughed, watching in wonder as George worshipped him.

Dream pulled George back to his lips by the hair, hair he had just worked so hard on. Moving them further into the room. Pulling them in, until the back of Dreams knees hit something. Dream let himself flop down, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling George on top of him so that the older boy was straddling him.

Dream bit and kissed soft marks into Georges neck, needing him to be his and only his. George keened as Dreams passion overwhelmed him.

Dream's hand pulled gently at George's hair, his other hand moving lightly along George's spine. George felt Dream everywhere. His head buzzing with want and need and no definable line between to two.

He wanted Dream, he needed more, he wanted everything, he needed it all.

George couldn't contain himself, slyly grinding against Dream. Desperate for more.

Dream's hands held his hip still. Demanding he wait.

George was impatient, he wanted more, but more than that he wanted to do good, be good for Dream.

George resisted fighting against Dream's grip. Ignoring every instinct telling him what he needed. Listening to Dream and only Dream.

Following Dreams rules.

Dream kissed him deeply, biting at his lip teasingly.

George felt dizzy with every touch

Dream kissed him harshly, deeply, painfully, bruising his lips, giving George everything he could.

George felt Dreams lips, Dreams teeth, move along his skin, up his neck, around his ear, under his jaw, down his throat, against his collar bone. George felt everything, his brain going numb with lust.

Dream drove him crazy.

George let his head fall back, his mind weak, ruined and taken over by the blond sitting underneath him.

Dream gave a low chuckle upon seeing George so out of it from just simple kisses.

Dream’s hand pulled Georges head to his chest, holding him safely as he flipped them onto the bed, George laying beautifully below him. Dream propped himself up with a strong arm beside Georges head. His other hand running lightly down George's pale arm.

"George?"

"Mmm"

"Is this okay?"

George smiled widely, nodding quickly.

"Yes, yeah, this is okay. More than okay."

"More?"

"Please," George smiled, knowing Dream would do nothing to hurt him.

Trusting Dream with his whole being.

Dream gave George a soft kiss.

A kiss that melted from honey to fire, that turned George from boyish and giddy to senselessly and overwhelmingly needy.

Everything Dream wanted.

Dreams fingers traced down Georges forearm for the last time, before pinning Georges hand down to the mattress. Leaving George only one free hand to rake over Dreams muscular back. Nails digging into flesh.

Dreams slowly dropped off his supporting arm shifting his weight onto his knees, pressing himself into George. Allowing both a pleasurable and painful friction for George to rut against.

With every move George made he left himself embarrassed, and flustered, and deeply desperate for something, anything more.

Dream watched George's needy expression running his thumb along the other boy's jaw.

Dreams chest filled with a familiar warmth, loving how easily he could fluster George, leaving the smaller boy breathless and needy.

Dreams lowered his lips to George’s ear, letting them ghost over pale and flushed skin. He dropped his voice, letting his words come out a deep rumble.

"Do you want me to fuck you, George?"

George’s hips bucked up uncontrollably into Dream at the words, paired with a quiet moan.

Dream gave a low chuckle that sent goosebumps across George's skin.

"Use your words, Georgie. Do you want me to fuck you?"

The hot breath against George's skin set him on fire.

"Yes," George moaned loudly, "please, yes."

Dream smiled biting at Georges ear, watching as every move he made sent shivers through the other man.

Dreams lips ghosted over George's already bruising skin, kissing a trail down George's chest and stomach. Letting go of the brunette's hand, allowing George's thin fingers to run along his shoulders as he moved further and further down.

His thumb latched onto the waistband of the only clothes George had managed to put on that morning, hands pressing firmly against Georges stomach, waiting politely, looking back up at George, silently asking one last time.

George nodded desperately.

Dream pulled off Georges underwear watching greedily as Georges painfully hard erection sprung up slapping his stomach.

Dream leaned over to his night stand, grabbing a bottle of lube, putting it down on the comforter beside George.

George.

His eyes ran over George, completely enamored by the smaller boy's beauty, even now, he was beautiful.

George looked up at him, looked at Dream, his angel.

Dreams hand dug into George's thigh as he ran dry fingers over George's cock, teasing the other boy just to watch him wither and squirm under him.

Dream pressed kisses into Georges hips, playing with Georges want. Toying with him, listening to Georges useless, pretty, moaning.

Watching curiously how each touch had a different reaction.

How kisses lead to desperate bucking, a firm hand to his waist lead to a bitten back moan, how a thumb over his tip lead to needy babbling, how all it took to unravel George entirely were nails dragging along his inner thigh.

Dream studied George until he couldn't take it anymore. Every noise from George's lips echoing in Dream's mind.

He covered his fingers in lube, working it between them to warm it up.

Giving George one last harsh kiss marking his thigh, before Dream moved back over the smaller boy, kissing him gently.

He pressed a single finger to George's rim. Feeling George shutter beneath him.

He worked open the brunette reveling in every small moan and whimper. Giving George time to adjust to every new sensation.

Dream was gentle when he wanted to be unforgiving. Dream was worshiping when he wanted to be destroyed.

Dream didn't mind the slow pace, knowing that there would be time later to fuck George senseless.

Kept hopeful by his own promise to himself, he allowed his movements to be kind, to unravel George gently, to promise George safety and love.

To promise George everything.

When Dream had added all three of his fingers, ensuring George would be comfortable, ensuring George would be taken care of, he pulled out of the other boy, watching in pure bliss, as George withered and wined for more. Miserable at the feeling of not being full.

George was so cute.

Dream let out another low chuckle, letting it mingle with the sound of Georges wines and nonsensical begging. Losing himself in the noises he'd always wanted to hear.

"You're so cute for me, uselessly begging like that."

George's eyes went to the back of his head, keening at Dream’s gentle praise.

Dream tore himself away from George, finally pulling down his own sweatpants, taking his boxers with them, just enough to free his dick from its miserably tight restraints. George watching his every move.

Dream loved George.

George loved Dream.

But what George loved most about Dream right now was his absolutely massive dick.

George was winded just looking at, becoming increasingly nervous and excited about taking it, he knew Dream would be slow with him. He hoped one day he wouldn't be.

Dream ran a lubed up hand over himself, shuttering at the touch. Finally feeling something closer to enough, knowing he wasn't anywhere near finished yet.

George’s eyes were hazy and he was biting back needy words. Dream watched him smiling. The Brunettes expression shifted between worry and desperately want, need.

Dream smiled, bending back down, speaking lowly, in what George had decided was his favorite tone, Dream reassured the other boy.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

George moved his hands over Dreams back, smiling mischievously.

"Don't be."

It was all he could manage.

Dream lined himself up with Georges hole, he had been ready to kindly and slowly take George apart, but who was he to deny such an easy request?

Dream bit George's neck hard, exhaling harshly through his nose, the noise that escaped George only made him want more.

Dream shoved into George, forcing himself half way into Georges tight heat in only one thrust.

George’s moans were glorious.

He didn't wait nearly long enough before jutting in again, quickly bottoming out. Georges back arched up into him, taking him whole. Dream groaned at the feeling.

"Holy shit, you're so tight."

George moaned hotly, unable to form any words at all.

Breath already labored Dream fucked into George, giving the brunette no time at all to adjust to the brutal pace.

Dream had everything.

Every movement wrecked them both. Every little sound drove Dream crazy.

Dream had George.

Pulling almost all the way out, slamming back in.

George was his.

In and out.

George was his and only his.

Hot and tight and overwhelming.

George was his to fuck.

George was his to destroy.

George was his to love.

George was his and his alone.

Every kiss went rough and sloppy and desperate.

A moan ripped from George's throat threatening to become a scream.

Dream fucked into George's sensitive spot, again and again. Filling the room with obscene noises.

George's leg wrapped around his waist desperate for more. Taking all of Dream inside him again and again. Fucking himself back onto Dreams cock.

Dream watched with greed, running his hands over pale skin covered in love bites.

George was all his.

Dream’s hand found George’s hip pinning him back down with a painful bruising grip.

George could drown in Dream.

Dream fucked into George until his thrusts went sloppy, unable to control his pacing, desperately chasing his own release. George wasn't far either, his cock leaking profusely onto his stomach.

Dream sat up, rolling his hips into George, making the other boy whimper.

He ran his slick hand over the other boy's dick, pulling his thumb over the leaking slit. George's hips attempted to buck against Dream’s strong grip. Dream couldn't help but laugh, sending George into a flurry of stupid desperate begging.

George moaned loudly when Dream finally wrapped a hand around him, stroking him quickly, matching his own pace.

It was impossibly fast, impossibly hard. George was dizzy with the overwhelming stimulation from both his ass and his cock. He wouldn't last much longer.

Dream pulled Georges leg over his arm, holding it in the crux of his elbow. Changing the angle deepening his thrusts. George was powerless.

Every thrust hit the bundle of sensitive nerves, wracking his body, leaving him a shaky, moaning, mess.

Dreams name caught in his throat. He moaned it over and over.

The sound was music to Dreams ears.

"Dream, drea, Dream, oh my god, gonna cum. Gonna cum."

Dream moaned, biting back more.

George through his head back as a wave of euphoria rocked him one last time, sending him over the edge, spilling his load all over his stomach.

The sight sent Dream over the edge, fucking into Georges tightening hole. Wrecking the boy beneath him, filling him with his own white heat, fucking him through his orgasm.

George lay underneath him, so full and so, so tired. Legs almost as numb as his mind.

Dream pulled out, watching his own cum drip out of Georges asshole.

He kissed George on the forehead before quickly going to grab a warm washcloth and doing his best to clean George up.

When he was done, Dream climbed into bed with George, pulling the exhausted boy close to him.

George sounded sleepy when he finally spoke.

"Agh, and I just showered. Now I'm all gross again."

"This time it's actually my fault."

"It’s always you isn't it."

Dream laughed under his breath, drawing circles on George's hip.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, successfully put it off for 19 chapters. I'll understand if no one gets this far, but if you do, don't hesitate to leave a comment, constructive or otherwise (on any chapter not just this one lol) 
> 
> I am severely sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I could not bring my self to re-read this chapter, hope its not too bad.
> 
> the words left my little goblin hands, were copy and pasted into this sight, ran through ao3's little computer program that yells at me every time I write Sapnap and then immediately presented to you. 
> 
> bone apple teeth.
> 
> this is a learning process for me, a way to force myself into trying something I had previously found to be a challenge (still is a challenge, not gonna lie). fic is ending soon, I promise. thank you for your time, it means the world to me.
> 
> I think I'd like to write something with an actual plot soon, maybe a cool au. idk, it'll be fun to see if I ever write again lol.


	20. have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conclusion chapter, pog?
> 
> sweet little ending.

The day passed slowly, time was weird and warped and neither one if the two boys wanted to acknowledge it. Besides, wrapped in eachothers arms, they had no reason to.

No reason to, that is, until Dream's stomach loudly rumbled. George refused to let him ignore it.

Achingly George stood up, feeling a pain that sent warmth through his body, he reached out for Dream.

And Dream had always been incapable of denying George.

Dream turned to retrieve his clothes, pulling on his sweats, before realizing George was sat on his bed in only his underwear. Dream passed him a clean hoodie from his closet.

"Dream," George said, pulling out the vowels again, teasing, flirting even, "are you proposing to me?"

"Shut up," Dream said through his own flirtatious laugh.

George pulled it on smiling adorably.

The hoodie was big on him. Fitting around his neck loosely, exposing pale bruised skin. Dream loved it.

George stood up, letting the black fabric hang down almost covering his boxer briefs entirely. His fingertips barely poked out of the long sleeves. Dream loved loved loved it.

Dream grabbed his shirt off the floor, pulling it on, feeling his face flush uncontrollably.

The day went by much like the previous, George doing his best to continue on like normal. Dream following him around.

Gentle forehead kisses from Dream, soft hand kisses from George.

Tender. Easy. Washed in sunlight.

Dinner came and went, they ate leftover pizza.

It was easy, so easy.

Almost familiar.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. . ."

"You were wondering?"

"Well I was wondering if we. . ."

"If We. . . ?"

"What are we then."

Dream smiled, reaching, offering his hand to George. Knowing how he liked to fiddle with it.

George took it, moving his fingers over Dream's skin.

"I mean I know we're friends," the Brit continued, "but I don't think most friends do that. . ." George gestured roughly back to the hallway.

Dream bit his lip, contemplating George's words. Scared by all that they were risking.

"Some friends do," Dream said, inching closer to George, "if you still want to be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Friends. . ."

Dream said the word, letting it roll around in his head, settle into his mind. He could live with friends, friends was better than nothing.

"Friends with benefits?" Dream offered.

George knew that now was not the time to laugh, still he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Why are you laughing at me," Dream nervously laughed back pushing his knuckles playfully into George's shoulder.

"Cause I don't want to be 'friends with benefits' and I'm fairly certain that you also don't want to be friends with benefits," George laughed, trying to laugh, squeezing Dream's hand.

Dream squeezed back.

"You're right I don't."

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't, George."

"So what do you want?"

Dreams eyes moved over all he wanted, all he had.

He wanted all of George.

"I want you. George, I want you more than anything."

George felt his breath go shaky, filled with something so close to fear.

"George, will you be my boyfriend?"

George’s heart exploded in his chest in a cheesey all too fanfic ending.

"Of course, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a fan of the tone shift in this one actually, but it was like 4 am and now I'm done with it. I heavily considered doing a telling Sapnap chapter but this is chapter 20 and It felt like a logical place to stop. If I did start writing Sapnap dialogue, I fear this nightmare would never end. 
> 
> take care of your selves, I hope to see you around again sometime soon.
> 
> x,  
> oakplank


End file.
